Suplex Wrestler
The suplex wrestler is an epic brawler who is based on a real fighting genre. He is a melee brawler who dosent fights with a weapon, instead uses his hands to grabs an opponent and slam their body on the floor, he can grab one opponent at a time and the slam area will also damage to nearby enemies. He is a melee brawler so his hitpoints is very high. This super is like his regular attack, but its stronger, which overturns his target to deal a more powerful slam, like using him/her as a bat hitting the floor hard hard. Attack: Grab and Slam* The Suplex Wrestler extends his hands out to grab an opponent, his hands looks like el primos hand and his attack does not include movement (or includes movement if this brawler sucks). His grab range is slightly shorter than el primos punch because he just have to match the hitboxes of his "attack" and his target hitbox which is easier (like making at least one punches to lands), rather than having to try to land 4 el primos punches shots on his target, and his grab width is same as the el primos. Once he grab his target, he will hold onto the target (he can and has to select the toss and slam direction while grabbing, this gives him some mobility too, he has 2 seconds to select the toss direction other he tosses the target the same direction as he grab direction) and jump a short distance with his target like what the wrestlers does and then the target gets slammed onto the floor, the slam area will have a small damage area (but quite painful) on the targets friendlies that got hit by the slam, and then he releases the target after then impact (which throws the target away for few tiles upon slamming the target on the floor). The toss will not be done is he misses a target. *Base damage: 300 (targeted), 200 (impact) *Range: 2 tiles *Reload time: 1 seconds *Pierce: 1 (target), unlimited (impact) Health Base Health: 1,300 Super: Body slam* This is his super moves as in one of those wrestling moves. The super grab range is same as his main attack range, like most he has to press the super button and make a direction of his target grab. This super makes him grabs an opponent by his/her leg and then jump up high while still grabbing the leg (the target motion/animation would be held behind him then swing over his head and then to the front) and then he slams the opponent on the floor by the font side (face and body) onto the floor very hard (he dosent move in x and y axis when he jumps with his target, he will land the same tile as his initiation after his super body slammed his opponent) (he lets go of the targets leg as soon as the target hits the floor with incredible force and that target will bounce up and away due to the force while he also bounces up due to the force of the targets slam, like his main attack does but the animation is different), this also does impact damage as the slam is quite powerful, the slam which is more powerful than his main attack slam. This attack acts abit like Valkyries super, but the axe is replaced by a person and the slam radius is a bit bigger. Skins Upgrades *More muscles (attack, health and super): Makes attack and super +20% damage, health increase to 1500. Costs 2 golden elixir. Trivia *This occupation is a bit like the el primos because of the mascular brawls and body fighting. **The suplex wrestler and the T-rex's super are the only known brawlers that can move the powerup boxes (and other damagable objects). *Fun fact: brawlers grabbed by him are in a very fearful state because they are grabbed and they know for the fact that they are gound to hit the floor very hard. **This happens of course, sally has her body and blood splatted all over the floor after being tossed by him, and of course she respawns except in showdown. Category:Brawlers Category:Epic Brawlers Category:Real Life Brawlers Category:21th Century Brawler Category:Sports Brawlers